


Rebel Heart

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, brief discussion of snicket sibling dynamics, brief mention of kit/ellington and kit/olaf, teenage vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: At Jacques's request, Bertrand talks to Kit about her dating choices.
Relationships: Kit Snicket & Bertrand Baudelaire
Kudos: 7





	Rebel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

Jacques was the perfect volunteer sibling, the _reliable_ one, the one given top secret missions he went on without revealing any details to anyone else. Lemony was the righteous rebel, the perpetual headache for the higher ups, the one where other apprentices condemned in front of their chaperones but secretly admired his courage for speaking up, secretly planning to work with him for changing the organization for the better from within.

And Kit was - Kit. The sister of the model volunteer Jacques, the sister of the opinionated Lemony. The one trying to walk some kind balance to hold them all together, to make sure they all survive in this organization. Less perfect than Jacques, less bravely rebellious than Lemony. 

Kit would learn to not let this get to her as she grew older, she would learn to embrace the subtlety required to perform her role. She would learn to not rely on the praises of the higher ups or fellow volunteers secretly flocking to her as some sort of figure leading a revolution inside VFD. She would learn all that, in time. 

As a teenager, though, it wasn’t the easiest to deal with. The constantly being outshone in different ways by her brothers. The adequate, sort of loyal, yet not _exceptional_ volunteer. She sought out her own way of rebelling (one which would lead her to make mistakes she would regret) - recklessly getting involved with people the organization did not approve of.

And that was why Kit pursued Ellington Feint, the girl with determined eyes and a distrust of VFD and constant wariness inside her cold green eyes and an addiction for coffee and an exquisite taste for jazz music. And that was why she let Olaf, the boy had a brief taste of fire and had been on a path to the other side of the schism ever since, the boy the higher ups did not approve of, make his advances, and eagerly reciprocated those. To most of her friends’ disapproval, but especially her brothers’.

“Your brother wants me to talk to you,” Bertrand said one day when they were resting on the roof of the headquarters.

“Which one?” Kit asked suspiciously.

He ignored the question. “He thinks I might be able to … get through you.”

She rolled her eyes. “J,” she stated flatly. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, L doesn’t trust me enough to ask me to,” he agreed wryly. “So, we should talk, K.”

“You don’t need to do J’s _bidding_ , you know,” she said, a little displeased. “Just because you want to please our _loyal model volunteer_ that doesn’t mean you need to follow his every command.”

“Oh, cut it off, Kit,” he said irritably. “I’m not doing it because of J’s _command_. You’re both my friends. And not that I think I have control over who you date, but I’m worried, too, to be honest.”

“You’re worried about a lot of things,” Kit pointed out drily.

“You’re playing with fire, out of spite,” he huffed. “And while spite is not always a bad motivation for a goal, it’s rather pointless when it’s the goal itself.”

“And you’re being presumptuous,” she warned. “Have you considered that I genuinely love who I’m dating?”

“See, love, that’s overdoing it a bit. If you just said _like_ it would’ve been more plausible. But _love_ them - more like you love the satisfaction of riling up your brothers or being known to rebel in some way that Lemony isn’t.”

“You’re quite the cynic, aren’t you?” she asked, slightly annoyed. He’s not exactly wrong, but she didn’t quite expect to be confronted like that, with such straightforward accusations that’s quite unlike Bertrand’s usual pleasant demeanor. She suspected Jacques just found her taste appalling and thought that she had been easily charmed by Olaf like quite a few others did. The truth was it was a bit of both. She wasn’t in love or anything, but she was charmed enough to not mind.

He shrugged, gazing down at the city streets from their vantage point. “I’m not saying you should stop, I’m saying you should be careful. That’s all.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And here I thought my dearest twin asked you to ask me to stop.”

“I promised him I would talk to you about this, I never said I’m going to get you to stop.” Bertrand corrected her.

“Uh huh,” Kit said skeptically. “So you don’t disapprove of me continuing?”

“Does it matter?” He asked, and gave her a lopsided grin. “I would hardly claim to have an influence over you like that.”

“Damn right you don’t. Nobody does.” She paused. “I’m just curious.”

“Never thought you wanted my approval so much, Kit,” he said, snidely. “I’m touched.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she scoffed. “Just trying to figure you out. You and your nefarious hidden motives for everything.”

He laughed. “You wound me, Snicket.”

“Excellent,” she said sweetly. “Now spill.” In truth, now that she knew he wasn’t going to actively talk her out of stopping what she’s doing, she’s interested in what he had to say in regards to all this. Particularly because he sort of figured out what she’s really doing.

“If it’s fun for now and give you some sort of satisfaction, then - well, everyone’s allowed to have a little side hobby or two.” He shrugged. “If you know what you’re doing. Just be careful because you _are_ kind of playing with fire a bit here. Don’t get your heart broken - well, actually, that’s the least of the worries and it’d be fine -”

She gasped, mock offended, “So you _want_ me heartbroken.”

He sighed. “I want you to _only_ be heartbroken if the alternative is, say, heartbroken _and_ also accidentally gave away vital organization secrets that would later be used against us.”

She huffed, “Give me a little credit. I know what I’m doing.”

“I know, I know,” he said placatingly. “I’m just making sure.” He surveyed the scenery once more. “You want to go back downstairs?”

Kit exhaled. “Yeah sure.” She paused for a moment. “Oh, and B?”

“Hmm?”

“Your … _personal speculations_ about my motives. Those stay between us, got it?”

“Sure,” he agreed, and then quipped, “I’ll take that as a confirmation, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
